


A Tavern Moment

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Series: Warcraft One-Shots [1]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Does Heroes of the Storm count as an Alternate Universe?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm asuming it does, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Alexstrasza sits at a tavern in the Nexus.





	A Tavern Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something small that just poped into my head.

Alexstrasza continued to be amazed by the world she found herself in.

The Nexus was one unlike any other. Heroes and villains. Enemies and Allies. All together in peace.

Well, almost….

“If you don’t move you and me are gonna have a problem.” Commander Raynor growled out.

The Lich King only paused for a moment, bear halfway raised to his face, before continuing uncaringly. The Queen of Blades beside him sighed with a roll of her eyes before standing and moving her partner away from the nonplussed king of the undead. 

Alexstrasza let a chuckle escape her as the commander continued to press his ability to fight the Lich to his clearly over it wife. Besides the occasional scuffle and ruffled feathers (quite literally sometimes) it was uniquilly a place of tranquility and calm.

As she sipped her wine she let her eyes wander the tavern. A very large human smoking a cigar from the realm of stars, an angel from the high heavens, and Prince Kael'thas were currently engaged in a game of poker. The human seemed to be winning if his pile of chips and irritated compatriots was anything to go by. 

She spotted Jaina and Sylvanas in a small corner by the fire. The mage was serving as an impromptu throne for the Warcheif. The undead elf lounging in complete relaxation as her lover laid gentle kisses upon her neck. If the dragons ears were not deceiving her the risen elf seemed to be purring in content.

The strangest group by far were those of a realm called earth. Their technology was beyond anything she had seen among the gnomes or goblins. And the power they allowed them to command was staggering, if not a little bit frightening. One specifically had caught her eye however…

The one called tracer blinked into the chair in front of her. Alexstrasza's wine sloshing as the momentum shook the table. The young human was staring at her with such an intense gaze she almost feared it may burn through her skull. 

“Is it true that your thousands of years old?” The human questioned eagerly. Her accent early similar to those of Gilneus.

For a moment the question caught her off guard. Her stunned silence bringing a bright crimson hue to the human cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment. The dragon simply let out a soft laugh before leveling a soft gaze and a warm smile. 

“It is true that I am very old. Though the exact number escapes me, I have lived long enough to witness the birth and death of many empires and the lives of millions more.” She responded at last before taking another sip of her wine. 

“Wow...I couldn’t imagine living that long. Doesn’t it get lonely? Out living all your friends?” The human asked in wonder.

Alexstrasza took a moment to think about that. While it was true she had witnessed the death of many friends and family members she had also made so made so many meaningful connections.

At last she answered her ethereal voice carrying across the table easily to spite the noise of the other tavern goers. 

“While it is true that I have lost many people over the years I have learned that it is not their end I should focus on but rather the time I have shared with them. If all I focused on was their death I would never be able to celebrate their lives.” 

The human didn’t respond rather she wrinkled her brow in thought and took a swig of her beer. The two of them remained in a comfortable silence for a time before the human spoke once more.

“I think I understand how you feel.” She said softly. “You see this thing on my chest?” She asked pointing at the blue glowing metal device strapped to her. “It’s what keeps me from disappearing into time. You really learn to appreciate your time once you realized how easily you can lose it.”

“Wise words for one so young.”

“Well, age doesn’t always beget experience.”

“I would very much beg to differ.” Alleria interrupted as she moved to make herself comfortable in Alexstrasza's lap. 

Lena huffed once before a cheeky smile found its way onto her face.

“That’s easy for you to say, your practically ancient, I wouldn’t be surprised if you hair turned grey tomorrow!” 

Alleria squaked indignantly at the accusation; her eyes narrowed as she brought a hand up to push a piece of hair out of her face. She moved to retort but found her lips otherwise occupied by a bruising kiss from her lover. It melted any thought of banter from her mind as an all consuming fire light low in her gut. 

Alexstrasza pulled away with an amused grin as her wife gave a small pitiful whine. Lena gave a short cough before excusing herself under the guise of grabbing another drink. 

When Alexstrasza gave no indication of continuing Alleria huffed before tucking her chin under her lovers neck and relaxing. The two of them remained like that for quite a while, content in each others embrace. That was until a very disheveled Vereesa was pushed against their table by the female paladin from the realm of Angels. 

Alleria hissed the moment their peace was interrupted but her anger quickly changed directions from her sister to the paladin as the woman unceremoniously grabbed Vereesa's ass and hauled the youngest Windrunner over her shoulder. 

Alexstrasza simply sighed before removing her arms from her wife allowing her to chase after the paladin and her sister. Her ears faintly picking up the resulting brawl outside as her wife caught up. 

“It fascinates me how childish the Windrunners can truly be.” Jaina said as she settled beside Alexstrasza. 

“Yet it is that same youthful charm that keeps us beside them.” She responded. 

Jania simply hummed before pointing at a nearby table where the supposed Lord of Hell was trying and failing to beat Sylvanas in an arm wrestling competition. In fact the Warcheif seemed quite bored, giving a yawn as the Lord of Terror trembled with his effort, before taking pity on the demon by slamming his hand down in a single motion. 

That corner of the bar exploded into cheers as Sylvans soaked in their praise. 

“It would appear that his place suits her well.” Alexstrasza commented as she watched a second demon lord, Azmodan if her memory served correctly, sit down to try his luck.

“It suits many well. I have not seen Anduin this happy in a long time.” Jaina said as she watched the two Wrynn kings talk over beer.

Alexstrasza opened her mouth to retort but was forced to stop as a void charged Alleria threw the light charged paladin through the window. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” She said dryly. 

She slowly wandered over to the brawl, watching as Vereesa tried to pull her sister away with little success, Alleria simply shaking her sister off before continuing to beat the paladin into the floor.

After a few minutes with little change she decided to intervene. 

She took two quick steps towards the two brawlers and grabbed Alleria by the back of her neck as pulling with all of her might. 

Alleria suddenly found herself not facing her opponent but rather her very agitated wife. She could do little more than offer a sheepish smile in response once her power calmed. The paladin, on the other hand, was far less reasonable.

The moment Alleria had been removed she jumped to her feet and threw a punch towards the dragon. Only to stare in surprise as her punch was stopped dead by Alexstrasza's hand. The dragon scoffed before yanking the paladin forward and punching her so hard she cratered into the ground. 

The tavern went completely silent at that. All of the patron staring at her in either surprise or admiration. 

“Don’t mind us everyone. The next round will be on me.” Alexstrasza announced calmly as though nothing had happened at all.

The tavern erupted into cheers as Alexstrasza tossed a hefty bag of coins to the bar keep. Then she turned her attention to her wife. 

Alleria was in a rather heated discussion with her sister as the two waved their arms in clear anger. 

She coughed once to grab her wife's attention before grabbing her hand and marching towards the exit. 

She was quite done with peace for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


End file.
